


Cram School Igura.

by sonnet_18



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Age Difference, Drama, M/M, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Emma, the school adviser, gave Akira the ultimatum. Either he flunk the next test and quit school or attend a one month intensive revision session at a cram school for delinquents.





	Cram School Igura.

**Author's Note:**

> Their school uniforms are loosely based from the One Coin Figure sets! Honestly I think Motomi is more suited to be the school nurse rather than the P.E teacher haha

Emma eyed the student coldly, “Your results from the mid-term was horrible.”

 

On the table was Akira’s report card. She was the school councilor but hardly dressed like one. Her assistant, Gwen, stood behind her with an unfriendly face like always.

 

Akira who sat at the opposite table and looked like any disgruntled teenager. Of all the fuss of being yanked out of his dorm room while he finally got a good nap, the pair of annoying school committee planted him here in this office like a crime suspect. It irritated him a lot, they’re treating his bad results as if he just a committed murder crime.

 

But Akira remained silent, knowing fully well that none will listen anyway.

 

“I think it’s about time we changed the rules a bit. You’ve earned quite the reputation for winning several sports competition, yes? Or else we wouldn't have allowed you to repeat a year. It’ll be a waste to let you drop out from the exam yet we need to maintain our school's reputation. Therefore, I’m ordering you to attend a cram school nearby for one month to help with your studies. It’s called Cram School Igura.”

 

She placed a telephone and a map on the table for Akira to take.

 

“That school is quite far but has one of the best teacher there, he’s known as _II Re_ and all students under his training got straight A’s. You’ll start your lesson today and since the connection is bad at that location, I want you to update me your lesson progress weekly using this device. Understood?”

 

Akira blinked at the ancient brick with antenna, “II Re? Is that his real name?” he imagined a foreigner.

 

“No, that’s the name he’s known for.”

 

“…How does he look like?”

 

“We don’t have his picture. You have to find him yourself.”

 

Akira became speechless at this, “Now let me get this straight, you want me to start my cram school lesson under a teacher whom I don’t know his real name or face?”

 

Emma didn’t seem to care, she looked like she wanted her orders to be followed without objections, “They said he carries around a sword. That should be enough, now go.”

 

Akira didn’t get a chance to protest as the same committee students grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him out of the office. What followed next was a blur of being led to the cram school's location (three bus stops and about two lakes away) by a suspicious looking guide. He was eyeing Akira as if he’s a tasty morsel which gave the young man shivers down his spine. 

 

“And here is Igura Cram School. Don’t let its appearance fool you, only the best come out of this building.”

 

The guide explained with a smirk as they both stood before the entrance of a very old school building surrounded by a ghost town of crumbling buildings. Were they still in Japan? This was Toshima Street, right?

 

Akira didn’t expect to see any surviving wooden schools. From the road the place looked like it’d be swallowed by trees as it’s located deep in the forest. The main building itself looked unstable as if it could crumble any minute. He craned his neck to see the broken windows and ruins, carrying his backpack in one arm.

 

“What happened to the students who didn’t do their best?”

 

The dreary and haunting atmosphere resembled more like a prison. Or a cemetery. Or both.

 

“Well… they said II Re never let them… _leave_.”

 

It may have been a joke but the way the guide said it as if the students never left the building alive.

 

“Right…”

 

Akira was about to go up the stairs of the entrance to reach for the big doors when he suddenly felt a presence on his back.

 

“All students must wear this tag. Don’t ever lose it or the executioner--- I mean, the pair of wardens will think you are a trespasser.”

 

Akira felt a necklace with a silver tag dangled from his neck and then…

 

“And oh yes, one last warning before you enter here.”

 

And Akira felt a disgusting lick to his ear!

 

“What the---“

 

He used his elbow to hit the guide but the brunette was faster. He licked his lower lip and eyed Akira some more.

 

“Well, good luck on your remedial lessons. Just remember that final warning of mine or else maybe you too would never leave this building ever again.”

 

And with that he left, leaving Akira on his own to what seemed like not so ordinary school.

 

*******

 

“II Re… II Re… holding a sword… a sword…”

 

The hallways were empty as Akira walked around to explore. He wondered if he entered the wrong building because it was so quiet and devoid of humans. He tried searching each classes for students but all the rooms he entered were empty saved for the broken chairs and tables. As if a fight broke out and the classrooms was nothing more than a battleground.

 

The teenager wasn’t sure where to start so he just relied on Emma’s useless hint to search his way.

 

“Hey now, I haven’t seen you before. What are you doing here?”

 

Turning around, Akira saw a smoking middle aged man in a red track suit and carrying a bamboo sword. 

 

_A sword!_

 

“Are you a teacher?”

 

Akira asked him as he approached. Was this guy II Re? He looked pretty normal and shabby. But usually the ones who looked harmless are the dangerous ones. Were you even allowed to smoke in the school grounds?

 

The guy blinked then beamed with a big smile, “That’s right! I may not look like it but all my kids got A’s under my training.” He laughed. “I saw you got a tag on you, new student?”

 

Akira nodded, he almost stepped back when the teacher came close to examine his tag.

 

“Huh, I’ve seen _King, Queen, Ace_ tags for their respective classes but here you have a _Joker_ tag. Never heard of that class before. But then again that masked freak always come up with stupid ideas every now and then for this school of his. Anyway! What’s your name?”

 

Masked freak? The school’s principal wears a mask?

 

“…Akira.” The teen answered reluctantly. Wondering if the tag given by Emma was genuine or not.

 

“Gonna sit for the big exam this winter?”

 

Akira nodded again, “Yeah, I’m already 19 because I repeated a year. If I fail this too, I’ll miss my sports scholarship.” It’s not that he was that passionate for the Blaster Boxing championship but… he gotta find a way to pay next year’s rent and bills at least.

 

“Alrighty! I’m Motomi. Get ready, I’m gonna make you ace those papers!”

 

Without further ado, the teacher grabbed Akira’s hand and started running out of the school building towards the park!

 

****

 

“Here, catch!”

 

Thanks to Akira’s quick reflex, he caught what Motomi threw at him.

 

He blinked when he looked down in his hands.

 

“A… net?”

 

“Yep! We’re gonna head down to the sunflower field and catch them all!”

 

“Catch what?”

 

“Other students’ tags so that you can fight the king of all students and once you defeat him you'll be the one true ruler of this school! You'll even get to wear a military uniform! Choices include black or white.”

 

Motomi laughed then patted Akira’s back when the teen mildly glared at him.

 

“Just kidding, what else can you fetch using this? We’re gonna hunt for butterflies and other interesting specimens!”

 

Akira now gave him a dumbfounded look. “We’re going to catch… bugs?”

 

“Aww, what? You scared of itty bitty roaches and tiny insects?”

 

Motomi challenged him with a playful smile.

 

The younger man growled, “I’m not scared of such things.”

 

“Oh yeah? Not gonna scream like a kid?” Motomi ruffled Akira’s hair teasingly.

 

With increasing annoyance, Akira knew this was childish yet he still raised his fist to give a good punch on the teacher. But Motomi easily caught his blow.

 

“Ahaha, too weak! Have you even had your breakfast? You don’t have to diet and worry about your looks at this age. Seriously, youngsters these days.”

 

“Let… me go.” Akira struggled .

 

“Ahahaha!

 

Akira yanked his captive hand free as hard as he could until finally the teacher released him. From where Motomi gripped his hand, the teen still felt warmth on his skin. He was used to abusive adults beating the crap out of him. Often leaving bruises. But, Motomi’s touch didn’t leave injuries on Akira’s skin at all. The teacher’s action was more of being playful than causing harm.

 

“You’re really interesting. Now come on, let’s go before the sun sets!”

 

Without waiting for Akira’s reply, Motomi again grabbed for the shorter man’s wrist and began running.

 

*********

 

Akira found out that catching bugs wasn’t so bad. He expected the weird teacher would start dissecting or roasting them like some weird ritual. However, he simply taught Akira the names, species and habitats of each before releasing them away. Next was the birds and one even landed on one of the teacher’s hand as if he’s a fairy princess of the forest.

 

“Want to touch her?”

 

Motomi grinned as he pointed with his chin of the robin that perched on his finger.

 

Akira almost stepped back, “Whatever, the bird will just fly away. It’s supposed to be scared of humans anyway.”

 

The teacher disagreed, “Do you know if you stand very very still, the birds will think you’re just a tree and fly over to you?”

 

The student narrowed his eyes at him in suspicion.

 

“What? You don’t believe me?”

 

“Of course, you’ve been talking non-stop and moving a lot yet the bird still stayed around you.”

 

Motomi laughed, “That’s because I sometimes feed her bread crumbs so the two of us became quite friendly. As for you, glaring at her will really just scare her away. Just stand still, imagine you’re a tree. A very short and cute tree.”

 

Akira grumbled but for some illogical reason he obeyed and stood still.

 

“Now raised your arms like tree trunks.”

 

The teen wanted to punch the teacher for making him look ridiculous but then he really froze into action with his arms in midair as Motomi brought the bird closer.

 

The little robin chirped and flew around Akira’s head. She sang a tune before settling on his head.

 

“Aww, look at the two of you. So adorable that I regretted not taking my colour pencils with me.”

 

Akira blinked but remained as still as he could.

 

“You draw?”

 

He whispered. Feeling dumb as if he has a sleeping baby on his head or else the bird will fly away. The feathery creature almost weight nothing and Akira wondered if she really did fly away already.

 

Motomi scratched the back of his head with a laugh, “Yeah and I also take pictures. And writing. Did you know I’ve always wanted to be a journalist? Travelling around the world, reporting the news. Both the good and the bad… Ah, she flew away. Oh, her nest must be almost ready!”

 

“Nest?”

 

It’s amusing to see the taller man acting quite like a child. Excited and giddy.

 

“Yes! Wanna see?”

 

Akira didn’t get a chance to answer as already Motomi dragged him by the arm  to sprint after their birdy friend!

 

*****

 

Akira didn’t expect they had to climb trees after pretending to be one just so a small creature would approach him. Of course they didn’t climb onto the branch itself that housed the nest. Both Motomi and Akira climbed onto another larger branch as to not scare the parent birds and watched quietly.

 

“See there?”

 

Motomi whispered as he pointed excitedly.

 

Akira listened as more lessons from the teacher began as to why birds build nests and why both partners have to work together or else the nest will fall apart.

 

“A secure and strong nest is needed to protect their young. Same like children, we don’t need big, fancy mansion to raise our sons. A small but warm home full of love is all they need. Ahaha, and of course! Food as well or else the kids won’t grow up healthy.”

 

Akira noticed Motomi had a melancholic look when he spoke about the eggs and children in general.

 

“Well then, we shouldn’t bother these hardworking parents or they’ll give us a mighty peck. Wanna head down?”

 

The teacher smiled kindly and Akira looked away. This suspicious and shady guy was strange. Was this all an act because his personality didn't match the Guide's description of II Re as the scary punisher teacher. But when Motomi smiled, the teen oddly felt his heart skipped a beat. What the hell was that about?

 

“Oi! Why are you still sitting up there? Come on, get down.”

 

While Akira mentally berated himself, he didn’t realize the agile teacher was already down on the ground!

 

Akira was about to move but he winced when his palms came in contact with the rough bark. His hands were sore and reddened, his butt felt numb from falling down so much after climbing up this tree. He doesn’t want someone to laugh at him as he crawled down awkwardly like a drunken crab.

 

The teacher stared up at Akira and instead of a teasing smile, he looked concerned.

 

“What’s wrong? Are you dizzy? Tired?”

 

The student looked away, “I’m fine. Just go ahead and move. I won’t take long.”

 

He hoped he won’t take long. Should he just jump? But at this height, he won’t break his ankle, right?

 

“Hey Akira!”

 

Akira looked and he saw Motomi had his arms up like a tree trunk.

 

“What the hell are you doing?”

 

“Silly, I’m going to catch your fall. Go on, jump!”

 

Motomi said with a big smile as if that was the most natural thing to do. Catch teenagers and sweep them off their feet with your dazzling smile!

 

Akira flushed then hissed, “No need!” and he jumped down like a cat. Not into Motomi’s arms because that would be super embarrassing and stood up. Thankfully he’s still agile and light thanks to his training.

 

Motomi laughed as he ruffled Akira’s hair. Making the teen a little annoyed and move away. The teacher hardly looked offended as he lit his cig.

 

“Nice jump. Now are you hungry? You better hurry and head to your dorm now. I think if you miss your curfew, you’ll get locked out.”

 

Akira belatedly realized he didn’t know where the dorm room is.

 

“We’ll start our real class tomorrow. Be at the church by 8am, alright?”

 

“Church?”

 

Motomi pointed to an old, abandoned building several feet away within the forest area. Only the top roof could be seen from this distance.

 

“That church.” Motomi released smoke rings to the air and Akira stared in fascination, “It’s also my office… for the time being. So if you need consultation or don’t understand some topics, you know where to find me.”

 

Akira nodded and without further ado, he quickly jogged away to where he assumed was the dorm area.

 

Despite not expecting Motomi to look like a scary teacher named II Re, to be honest today’s outing… was… quite fun.

 

Quickening his steps, Akira for once in a long while, looked forward to meeting the smiley teacher tomorrow.

 

********

 

“Hey… Ossan…”

 

It’s been two weeks and Akira couldn’t stand it anymore.

 

“I told you to call me teacher but anyway, what is it?”, Motomi chuckled as he lit a new cigarette.

 

Akira long gave up on questioning the teacher on smoking around his students (although so far only Akira came to his class) but then again Igura Cram School was anything but normal.

 

After he learned more about the school, Akira wondered what kind of hellish and corrupted environment did Emma just sent him to. Rather than students, gangster looking punks roamed the school grounds in their styled school uniforms with tacky metal accessories. All with distasteful fashion sense but what they and Akira all have in common were their tag necklaces to refer their class names. Funny enough only Akira had a Joker class while others were either the Pig tags and so on.

 

And other than Akira, no one seemed bothered to pick up their textbook to learn. It was almost as if Igura Cram School not really a school but a place to dump your idiotic sons who can’t spell right.

 

Til now Akira still had shudders whenever he remembered the school staffs… Akira learned the hard way about who the school wardens were when they were on patrol with a weird ‘dog’. They accused Akira of breaking the school law and he almost had a brush of death with the dangerous duos as the tallest one nearly dragged him away. If it weren’t for Motomi’s intervention, Akira feared what they'd do to him.

 

Akira was so glad the teacher was nearby and freed Akira by casually pretending he and the student promised to meet for a night class. One of the wardens with blond hair gave Motomi the stinky eye and reluctantly released their new toy before leaving. The ‘dog’ still looked back at Akira, sniffing at him suspiciously.

 

Since then, for better or worse, Akira started to live with Motomi at his church/class/office hideout instead of the dorm. Akira liked how Motomi didn’t restrict his freedom and always welcomed him back whenever Akira returned.

 

Just don’t jumped him as the teacher prayed by the altar, Motomi had a strange pet peeve for being caught when kneeling before the statue. Insisting he was totally not praying. At all.

 

“Akira?”

 

Motomi lightly played with Akira’s hair to bring him back to reality.

 

By now the teen was too fed up to stop the teacher's touchy habit so he just resumed what he wanted to say. Besides, Motomi’s touches weren’t like those women who adored him after he won his Blaster matches. Akira knew they wanted to gain his favor by acting cute and clingy. Motomi on the other hand touched him on the head as if he’s a brat who amused him. And Akira was not a brat, damn it!

 

“You said you’ll start grilling me with exam revisions but all along we’ve been just…”

 

“Just?”

 

Akira gestured to the fishing pole he’s holding onto.

 

“We’ve been doing nothing but play all day and slept at the church.”

 

Motomi laughed heartily.

 

“You’re right, we’ve been playing kites to fishing to exploring types of insects and many more. Sorry about the small bed in the church. Ever since you got ambushed by those crazy pair of wardens in the dorm room, I think you’ll be safer in my office.”

 

Akira shivered at the memories. He’s beginning to realize he didn’t enroll into this school legally. Emma might have given him a fake tag.

 

The teen sighed, “That bed was yours. I should be the one sleeping outside with a blanket. Anyway, back to the topic; I hardly touched any of my books. At this rate I’ll really fail my finals. When are you going to seriously tutor me?”

 

“But I already began my lessons.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Weren’t you paying attention? When we were playing kites, I was teaching Physics. The velocity of the wind and the calculations needed for you to measure. When we were exploring the garden and studied plants and animals, I was teaching Biology. When we worked on the debts that the church owed to the school principal of ruined furniture, we were studying calculus. And when we went to the library to read…”

 

“We were studying English. And History subject too after you showed me those newspaper clippings and journals…”

 

Akira finished, a look of surprised on his face.

 

“That’s right! Sure we can start revising using the textbooks if that’s what you’re used to but don’t you think learning by exploring is much more fun?”

 

Akira slowly nodded, then he felt a pat on his head. Again.

 

“You’re doing great. I saw a lot of improvements from the first day you came. Be confident, you can ace those papers in no time!”

 

Motomi’s assuring smile made Akira blushed a little as he looked away. What was this strange, warm feeling?

 

"Do you think we can visit the love birds again?"

 

"In a few days if my estimate is correct. What? Wanna see the little hatchlings?"

 

Akira nodded shyly. Somehow learning with Motomi felt like a magical experience. 

 

"Alright, let's make it our date then. Two love birds and two lovers right here!"

 

Motomi teased as he petted Akira's head.

 

"Shut up, you always say things like that."

 

Akira pouted at Motomi's embarrassing jokes.

 

For someone with unkempt look, tired expression and messy hair, Akira never saw someone as bubbly as Motomi. He never seemed to tire from all that chatter and he didn’t seem to worry much when Akira only replied in monosyllables. After spending days together, even Akira began to think Motomi’s smiles has that boyish look to them like a child and his deep voice a soothing tone to Akira’s hearing.

 

Unknown to Akira, Motomi was also looking the other way. He scratched his chin awkwardly, thankfully his tanned skin hid his light blush. He wasn't entirely joking about another pair of love birds here in the church grounds.

 

“So… You hungry?”, he tried to ask casually and hoped his awkwardness didn’t seep into his tone.

 

Akira perked up like a cat. He belatedly realized he forgot his breakfast. Again. Honestly if it weren’t for Motomi, he could just go on with his day without remembering to eat or drink. Human bodies were such a hassle to take care of.

 

Motomi grinned then held out his hand to help Akira to stand as well. Pleased that the teen no longer minded when being touched or petted. Initially the boy was super cautious like a wary dog. Now he’s a little attached to Motomi like a cute puppy.

 

“What do you want to eat? Omurice again?”

 

Akira shook his head. They’ve been spending their time together for quite a while now that they know a bit of each other’s preferences and background. Although Motomi was mostly tightlipped about his family (that his son passed away young) and how he ended up as a teacher in this dangerous school, Akira didn’t care to prod much. He wanted to trust this man and he didn’t seem to hide any government related secrets.

 

Motomi misinterpreted Akira’s lapse of silence and then smirked.

 

“Aww are you still mad that you couldn’t break the eggs into half like last time?”

 

Akira glared at Motomi’s tease, “It’s impossible to crack an egg using only one hand.”

 

“Ahaha! I showed you how to do it, remember? You hit it gently to the lip of the bowl.” It was during their Home Economics class.

 

The teen grumbled, of course he remembered. He was just annoyed how Motomi could do it with ease compared to him that left little egg shells into the mix. What’s worse, when they sat down for their food, Motomi purposely gave his perfect Omelet to Akira while he dug into Akira’s shell-ful creation. He crunched with each bite but still maintained a smile, praising Akira for his hard work.

 

Akira still felt guilty and he couldn’t describe what he felt towards Motomi. The guy was so strange that he can’t figure out if he’s just super nice or had a motive like those fake fangirls.

 

“You said you used to have a Ramen stall?”, Akira asked after he thought of what to eat. Honestly just bread and water was fine but he knew Motomi would insist Akira take in proper food.

 

The teacher grinned proudly, “Yep! The Ramen Minamoto Family Special! What? Feel like having some Ramen?”

 

Akira nodded and stepped closer to Motomi. He realized that Motomi wasn’t like other people. No matter how Akira was being rude or cold, Motomi just laughed it off and even teased him back!

 

“And I want some Gyoza like that day too.”

 

Motomi laughed and petted Akira’s head again in affection, “What have I done raising a spoiled kid like you ahahaha! Alrighty, we’ll have a big party later!”

 

Before, Akira would have growled in annoyance for being called a kid or brat. But for today he’ll let it slide. Only for today.

 

*********

 

“Akira, please, chew then swallow. There’s enough for everyone, hahaha!”

 

Motomi chuckled as he pushed a glass of water towards his favourite student.

 

The younger man swallowed and reached for the glass of water. He didn’t expect he’d grew addicted to this other than Omurice. Maybe Motomi added something to his cooking because they were so good!

 

“Was it that good?” Motomi grinned.

 

Akira didn’t want to admit it so he just looked away, “Yeah.” He muttered.

 

“Oh yeah? Good enough to kiss the cook?”

 

The other man glared at him for the tease, he ignored Motomi’s playful question. “Whatever.”

 

He resumed eating as his hand reached for the next Gyoza piece.

 

“Hold it!”, Motomi stopped his hand then grinned wider, “I didn’t hear your answer, Akira. Was it _good_ enough to kiss the cook?”

 

Akira narrowed his eyes at him, “Let go.” He really wanted that 3rd piece of Gyoza to munch on!

 

Motomi still didn’t release his hold, he kept the dish captive as he swiped it away from Akira’s reach! The younger man made a small whining sound like a cat. He even pouted a bit without realizing it, melting Motomi’s heart in the process.

 

“Give that back.”

 

Motomi grinned wider, he presented his cheek towards Akira, as if waiting for that smooch, “Hmm?”

 

No way Akira would smooch his cheek, Motomi once punished him by grinding his stubble against his and it hurt a lot! Motomi called it Bonding Time and despite the happy name, it felt anything but happy as Akira recalled that must be how it felt to have rug burns!

 

Grudgingly Akira leaned close and…

 

" W-woah!”

 

Motomi was caught off guard when Akira pushed down his shoulder and climbed on Motomi’s lap to reach for the captive plate!

 

Akira got his beloved Gyoza and he happily munch on the yummy food!

 

“A… Akira…”

 

Belatedly the teen looked down and froze. He almost choked while swallowing as he realized he’s sitting on Motomi’s lap with one of his palm against the older man’s broad chest! He didn’t expect his childish act of rebelling against Motomi’s tease for a kiss ended up like this!

 

Immediately he tried to get off Motomi but the chair gave off a loud creaking noise from supporting the weight of two adults!

 

“W-woah, woah! Stop Akira or the chair will break!”

 

Motomi’s large hand gripped Akira by the waist to stop the teen’s flailing, but his touch instead gave the younger man an unexpected sensation.

 

Now Motomi held Akira’s back with his right hand while the other still balanced the empty plate of Gyoza. Comically Motomi almost looked like an expert performer balancing both the plate and Akira on the wobbly chair!

 

Akira was at lost on how to react. Nobody ever touched him in those places before and it’s making his heart beat fast.

 

“L-let me go… I can’t get off like this.”

 

It was supposed to be a bark or a growl but it only came out a small mewl when Motomi’s hand on his stomach traced down. Both men froze to realize one of Akira’s erogenous zone.

 

“R-right… sorry.”

 

At this awkward sitting arrangement, it was the first time for Akira to look down on Motomi's dark brown eyes due to their height difference. It was also the first time they were this close that the teen could smell Motomi’s scent beside the tobacco and how soft his brown hair looked like.

 

Once Akira stepped down and sat back on his chair, Motomi sighed a relief and place the empty plate of Gyoza back onto the table. It was a miracle that the plate didn’t break during all that body movements.

 

An awkward, heavy silence hovered around them.

 

Motomi faked a cough then stood up, “Uh… so… I’ll do the dishes. Sorry I accidentally spilled some sauce onto your uniform, feel free to use the bathroom first.”

 

He offered as he quickly swipe the empty plates to the sink basin.

 

“Yeah…”

 

Akira mumbled and stood to leave the kitchen.

 

Once Motomi made sure he couldn’t hear Akira’s footsteps anymore, he sighed and nervously lit a cig.

 

Burnt into his memories were the image of a flushed Akira. Their faces near, their lips just a small distance apart. He could have easily caught him off guard by kissing him then push him onto the kitchen table. Have his way with him.

 

But of course no way would Motomi ever do that. Only a sick pervert would prey on a cute and naïve kid like Akira. Motomi wanted to protect him but after spending some time together, his feelings and priorities started to become a mess.

 

“Initially I looked after him because he reminded of my son… but now…”

 

Motomi looked up to the ceiling, a habit he always did whenever he’s deep in thought. As if the big man above could help him out despite not being a believer anymore.

 

“What should I do?”

 

*********

 

Later that evening, Akira ventured to the room where he found Motomi taking a nap on the bed. Akira sighed a relief because he wasn’t sure how to react around the older man after that incident in the kitchen. He pulled the towel from his damp hair and placed them on his shoulder. He should step out of the room but his legs moved towards the bed instead.

 

He almost never saw Motomi sleeping. Always the older man was the first to raise and the last to rest. Akira wondered who was the cautious and wary one between them because despite his sunny smiles, Motomi seemed to hide secrets of his own.

 

He felt like a stalker for staring down at a sleeping man’s face silently.

 

He really should turn around and leave the room already. Imagine the disaster if Motomi wakes up and saw Akira reenacting a poltergeist movie of a possessed person staring down at you!

 

But instead the younger man quietly moved and… placed a soft peck on the corner of Motomi’s lips.

 

“Thank you…”

 

There. He said it. That should be enough as a thank you kiss for the delicious Gyoza!

 

Mission accomplished and guilt free, Akira raised up and robotically exited the room. Confused as to why his face felt hot all of a sudden!

 

****

 

Once again Motomi waited until he no longer heard the pitter-patter sounds of Akira’s feet before he finally jolted up the bed with a red face of his own!

 

Gently he covered his mouth and vividly he recalled Akira’s soft lips although the light little smooch only lasted for 0.002 seconds!

 

“Argh…”

 

He messily combed his hair at his troubled thoughts.

 

What should he really do now?

 

******

 

It’s the end of the 3rd week since Akira went to this cram school. He nearly forgot about the real reason he came here as everyday he spent fun times with Motomi. From exploring, reading, studying and eating together. Motomi acted like his old self and Akira too pretended nothing awkward happened both in the kitchen and in the priest’s bedroom.

 

“Say Akira.”

 

“What?”

 

“The exams are just around the corner but I’m confident you can ace them well. I saw your improvement during our lessons. To be honest I’m kinda bummed you won’t be around after you go back to your old school and sit for the paper.”

 

Akira frowned, belatedly realizing the reality that he won’t see Motomi as much like now.

 

“What are your plans after the exam and all kids have their winter holiday?”

 

Motomi played with his unlit cigarette. The two managed to come to an agreement that Motomi reduced his chain smoking while Akira improve more of his nonexistent household skills.

 

Honestly teaching Akira to cook was really fun, Motomi almost want to take progress photos of each achievements that Akira completed. From peeling onions while holding back tears to cooking the rice without using a soap dish.

 

Unable to give an answer, Akira reverted to his old habit of redirecting the question back.

 

“What about you, Ossan? The school will be closed, right? Will you still be here?”

 

He can’t imagine Motomi loitering around the church during cold winter nights. He said so himself that the church was more of a hide out than a real home.

 

“Hmm… I’ll be travelling abroad.”

 

“Travelling?”

 

“Yep, I told you when we first me that I’ve always wanted to be a journalist, right? I used to travel during my mercenary days. Not all places were heaven on earth but that’s also how some say what a beautiful world we have with these imperfections. It gets clunky and tiring carrying my cameras, bags and colouring pencils ahaha maybe I should hire an assistant.”

 

Akira was quiet. He never set foot outside of Japan before. Come to think of it, his life was grey and dull compared to Motomi. There were still holes in his background story that he told Akira which made him wonder. Motomi admitted his son died young but what about his wife? Would he return to their home where she welcomed him back with a loving smile?

 

Somehow the thought of someone else touching Motomi irked Akira. He strangely felt… possessive? What is this feeling?

 

“Akira? You okay?”

 

Motomi asked with concern as he softly petted Akira’s head.

 

Akira pulled away, “I’m fine.” He answered, a little too roughly.

 

The more he thought about it, the more he felt unsettled. Sure at first he didn’t want to lose his Blaster Boxing scholarship but now that Motomi came to his life… was he ready to return to his cold and empty apartment?

 

“Ossan…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Motomi didn’t felt discouraged by Akira pulling away. He gently placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder and rubbed tenderly. As if consoling him that everything is okay.

 

“When my exams end… I… we…”

 

Suddenly Akira’s phone rang!

 

It was the phone that Emma gave before he went to this school. Both of them jumped and Akira forgot what he was going to say during his stuttering. Quickly he stood up and Motomi simply waved at Akira to take the call as he stayed there.

 

Once outside the church, Akira answered the call.

 

_“Report to me your updates. Have you found II Re?”_

 

Akira rolled his eyes, after long periods of absence and she had the audacity to order him like her slave. He gave up waiting for her call and only used it to check the time.

 

“Yeah I did; and he’s not II Re. His name is Motomi.”

 

Akira’s heart swelled when he recalled the old man’s cheery smiles.

 

_“Motomi?! Akira, stay away from him. He’s not the teacher I ordered you to find.”_

 

Akira blinked then looked down at the phone screen in confusion. He brought it back to his ear, “Why?”

 

_“No questions or I’ll terminate your scholarship.”_

Emma’s tone grew cold.

 

“I find it strange only now you contacted me. So who is II Re actually?”

 

_“As I have described earlier; He’s a man dressed in black and carry a Katana sword. Now immediately find him within 12 hours, I’ll call you again for your next update.”_

 

He should have just thrown this phone to the lake back when they were fishing. Akira had enough. Why should he obey this mysterious woman anyway who hardly did any school duties other than making the students's life miserable? And so what if Motomi isn’t the teacher he was supposed to find? Motomi taught him way better than those stuck up and snobbish educators back at his old school!

 

“I don’t really care about the scholarship anymore. You can ask someone else. Bye.”

 

And at that Akira pressed the end call button, sparring his ears from Emma’s shriek then threw the phone out of to the bushes with a smirk. Turning around, he reentered the church and walked across the patio where he saw Motomi stood up by the front row of the seat.

 

Come to think of it, Akira looked like the bride walking towards her groom who waited by the priest at the altar. Akira himself couldn’t believe he just imagined that. Just not that long ago he hardly cared about other people. How much he truly changed and there’s only one person he could blamed from this fast heart beat in his chest.

 

“Akira? Who was that you were talking to?”

 

Motomi was worried when Akira left too long. His overprotective nature kicked in and he almost went out to search for the kid.

 

“Ossan… I no longer want to sit for my exams anymore. I’m quitting school.”

 

“W-what?!”

 

Motomi was about to ask so many questions but then he noticed the little shiver from Akira’s shoulders. Something terrible must have happened or else Akira wouldn’t have been this shaken.

 

In reality Akira was exhilarated for cutting of Emma from his life and he’s now free to have his freedom! No longer was he bound by this stupid dog tag and treated like a stray canine!

 

“Just now the one who called me was the school counselor. I told her I quit and I don’t care for the Blaster scholarship anymore.”

 

Motomi was speechless.

 

“W-why? You worked so hard for the big exam. You studied so much and now you’re just throwing it away?”

 

Akira nodded, “I don’t really care anymore. The scholarship was just so I can guarantee free accommodation at the school. But whatever, I don’t want to be restricted by her as if I’m her dog. I’ll just get a part time job and live somewhere cheap.”

 

With that Akira reached for the fake dog tag hung from his neck. He glared at the face of the tag that had a joker on it. His life was such a joke, played by Emma for whatever plans she was scheming on. He took the tag necklace off and threw it outside the broken window of the church. There, he felt lighter now. Unchained and free!

 

Motomi still looked troubled by Akira’s sudden and rash decision.

 

“Well I don’t really get the full picture but if that’s really what you want, I’ll respect it as your teacher.”

 

Akira smiled a rare smile.

 

“I’m no longer a student so you’re no longer my teacher too.”

 

Motomi blinked as he belatedly realized that, “Oh yeah… but still quitting all of a sudden. What about next? Where will you live and how will you get a job without your school grade certificate?”

 

Akira was quiet then he sighed, “Whatever, I’ll figure it out later.”

 

Now it’s Motomi’s turn to be quiet.

 

“Ossan?”

 

The older man shyly scratched his chin, “W-well I was thinking there is a vacancy I know that offers lodging and free training. No qualifications needed, just a strong will, big curiousity and energy to keep up with the run.”

 

Akira perked up, “What is it?”

 

Motomi chuckled then scratched the back of his head, “Interested to be my assistant as a journalist? I can teach you how to use the camera. I’ll pay for your plane tickets and meals. In fact, all you need to do is stay by my side… til the grave.”

 

Woah, that felt like a confession and Motomi maintained a casual smile. Hoping his awkward blush didn’t show so obviously.

 

Akira was stunned to silence. He was elated but then the light disappear from his eyes. He frowned.

 

“What about your wife? Is it really alright for me to accompany you during work?”

 

“My wife? She already passed.”

 

Again Akira became mute.

 

“Your… your son and wife…”

 

“Yeah, both of them passed away. It was an accident and I’ll tell you about it one day. What? You thought I’d be living here by myself and leave my wife all alone at my old home?”

 

Akira slowly nodded, he felt a bit embarrassed for assuming that. Besides he should have figured it out when Motomi wore no wedding ring at his left hand.

 

“Hey, hey. Don’t give me that look. Sorry I should have told you everything when you asked about my kid.”

 

Motomi cupped Akira’s cheeks in his hands. Something he’d always wanted to do ever since that kiss.

 

“The real question here is that are you really sure about my job offer? We’d be travelling with no fixed schedules. We’d be moving to places and some aren’t pretty like hotel resorts. We may dive into dangerous slum areas and encounter crazy people with weapons. I’m not trying to scare ya, just want you to know the reality that sometimes as a journalist writing the truth of the incident can be life threatening.”

 

Akira looked up at him straight in the eyes. He rather like Motomi’s scarred but warm hands on his cheeks. In fact, he really liked this man’s presence.

 

“I know… and I want to do this.”

 

Motomi still looked troubled.

 

“What?”, Akira frowned.

 

“Akira… there’s something I need to tell you.  The truth is… I… I’ve been having this inappropriate feelings to you. I knew you’re my student... ex-student... and I shouldn’t even think of you in that way but… sometimes our body is just made this way but that doesn’t mean our heart has to follow it. Our heart are free to love whoever we want to love. So… so…”

 

Motomi lost his voice after that. He caressed Akira’s cheek with his thumb then softly touch his lips.

 

“I’m really sorry I fall in love with you… I wanted to wish you good luck on your paper and hoped time will heal my heart once you stepped out of that door and out of my life. I’m---“

 

To Motomi’s surprise, suddenly Akira stood up on his tip toes and wrapped his arms around his neck, sealing their lips together just like back at the room!

 

“I know.”

 

Motomi forgot to breathe once Akira broke their kiss and answered.

 

Akira gave him a shy smile, “I’m guilty too…”

 

"Akira..."

 

He didn’t protest when Motomi wrapped his arms around Akira’s back. Akira closed his eyes when Motomi lowered his face to his.

 

Before the altar, the couple kissed as if a priest declared them as partners for life. A holy union of two hearts. 

 

Akira didn't care to learn who II Re was or about his stupid deal with Emma. He's happy to have found someone who could share his pain and happiness. Someone who could be his strength and support.

 

They will be together, forever. Crossing across lands and sea for their next chapter of adventure.

 

Until death do us part.

 

 

\----

 

\----------------

 

\------------------------------

 

End?

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY OVER HOW THE ENDING OF THIS ONESHOT SUCKED SO BAD! I REALLY DONT WANT TO BUTCHER AKIRA'S AND MOTOMI'S CHARACTER MUCH MORE 
> 
> THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO MANAGED TO READ TIL THE FINAL SENTENCE! THANK YOU! I KNOW IT'S SUPER EMBARASSING AND AWKWARD IN SOME SCENES I;M REALLY GRATEFUL YOU READ MY SILLY WRITINGS! THANK YOU T0T


End file.
